The Nine of Devil Prince
by Bagiox
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berandal yang tidak sengaja menemukan bayi. Namun apa yang terjadi Bila Bayi yang ditemukan adalah Anak Raja Iblis dan apa yang terjadi bila bukan hanya satu bayi iblis yang tersebar tapi sembilan? Warning Inside!


Hidupku ini Biasa-biasa Saja, Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak berarti di Dunia yang Luas ini, Mungkin aku hanya secuil debu yang hanya diterbangkan oleh Angin tanpa tujuan.

Namun semua itu berubah setelah...

 **The Nine of Devil Prince**

 **I Don't Own Naruto and High School DxD. Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Action, Ecchi. Pair : [Coming Soon]. Rated : T-M. Warning : Ooc, Baby Bijuu, Alur cepet, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Inspirasi By Beelzebub and Komik Girl of Wild di Webtoon, Semi Cannon, Senjutsu Naruto.**

 **Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, pria berandal yang tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah Bayi yang berada didekat sungai, Namun ternyata bayi itu merupakan putra Iblis dan apa yang terjadi bila bukan hanya satu saja putra Iblis yang berada di Dunia manusia melainkan Sembilan?**

 **A/N : Maaf sebelumnya mempublish Fanfic baru, Tapi fanfic ini saya publish Karena tingkatannya yang lebih ringan dibanding dengan Yami Uzumaki Naruto. Saya terpaksa harus menghiatuskan Fanfic itu untuk sementara Waktu. Dan Satu lagi, Fiksi ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Anime Aslinya.**

 **Story by Bagiox!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahh, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik menghela nafas panjang, Dia berpakaian serba hitam dan jangan lupakan tas yang berada dipunggungnya, Wajahnya sedikit lebam dan juga ada bagian tubuhnya yang membiru.

"Hadeh, Makanan gak dapet tapi tubuh babak belur semua", ujarnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pria kelas tiga di Junior High School. Wajahnya sedikit kusut seperti baju yang tengah dipakainya.

Dia kini berjalan disamping Sungai yang berada di Kota Konoha. "Hei Kau berhenti disana", ujar seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang gerombolan Orang yang berada disana. Terdapat balok kayu bertengger di tangan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan Balok kayunya kearah Naruto. "Apa benar kalau kau menghajar Jugo saat membeli makanan di Pinggir jalan tadi?", tanyanya. Yang menanyakan adalah pemimpin mereka, Orang berambut putih bergigi seperti Gergaji, Suigetsu, Dia adalah murid kelas tiga dari Otogakure.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Memang", jawabnya singkat.

Suigetsu yang mendengar jawaban Singkat nan padat itu langsung menerjang Naruto yang ada didepannya. Naruto memundurkan kaki sebelah kirinya, Dia kemudian menjatuhkan Tasnya diatas padang rumput yang ada dibawahnya.

"Serang!", perintah Suigetsu.

Para murid yang lain langsung melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto juga berlari kearah mereka. "Kalian pasti akan menyesal berurusan denganku!", teriak Naruto.

Anak buah Suigetsu langsung menyerang dengan membabi buta menggunakan Balok kayu yang ada ditangannya. Naruto melesat cepat kearah mereka. Salah satu Siswa Otogakure itu mengayunkan balok kayunya Kearah Naruto, Tapi Naruto merunduk. Naruto kemudian memberi tendangan pada lutut kanan bagian sampingnya. KRAK Suara tulang patah terdengar, Pria itu memegang Lututnya yang sakit. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghantam rahang bagian bawah Pria itu dan Pria itu langsung pingsan ditempat. "Brengsek Kau!", teriak salah satu teman Pria tadi. Dua orang langsung menyerang Naruto, Mereka berlari Zig Zag. Naruto memfokuskan mata Biru lautnya. Salah satu orang tadi mengayunkan Balok kayu yang berukuran cukup besar berusaha mengenai kepala Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya, Temannya yang melihat itu berusaha memukul Naruto dari samping kiri. KLAAK Suara dua buah balok kayu beradu, Ternyata Naruto menarik tangan Pria yang ada disebelah kanan tadi untuk menangkis Balok Kayu pria yang ada disebelah Kiri. Naruto kemudian memberi tendangan pada perut Pria yang ada disebelah kiri hingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang. Naruto kemudian memandang Pria yang ada disebelah kanannya dengan pandangan iblis Andalannya [Bayangin aja persis Oga Tatsumi]. Naruto menarik tangan pria itu dan menghantamkan dahi mereka, Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pergelangan Tangannya dari Pria tadi, dan sesaat kemudian Pria itu jatuh diatas tanah, Pingsan. .

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Mereka semua tumbang, wajah siswa Otogakure itu sebagaian besar bonyok. Sementara itu didepan mereka terlihat Naruto yang sedang berkacak pinggang, "Hahahaha, Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya", katanya sambil tertawa.

BYUUR

Suara benda jatuh diatas air sungai itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna Merah mengambang dan menuju ketepi sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Kotak merah itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto, seolah-olah kotak itu menantang Naruto untuk melihat Apa isi yang ada didalamnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju Kotak itu dan membukanya, Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia setelah melihat apa isinya. Bayi berambut Orange, Dia mengucek matanya mencoba membenarkan pengelihatannya. Namun tetap saja, disana ada Bayi mungkin kisaran berumur 1 Tahun.

Ide jahil muncul di kepala Kuning Naruto, Naruto menunduk sebentar, sesaat kemudian dia menegakkan kepalanya, "Aku akan mengambil jiwamu Nak", kata Naruto dengan suara seram yang dibuat-buat dan jangan lupakan wajah seram yang juga dibuat-buat.

Mata Bayi berambut Orange itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Taa..buu!", teriak Bayi itu kemudian langsung meloncat kearah Naruto, Bayi itu kemudian mengosok pipi mungilnya dipipi Naruto.

"Apa-apaan dengan Bocah ini?", Kata Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, Tiba-tiba langit menjadi Gelap. Dan tercipta sebuah lubang dari langit diatas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit itu. Terlihat sebuah benda berwarna kehitaman turun dari langit itu. Dan tunggu dulu, benda itu mengarah Kearahnya?! "Sekarang apa lagi Ini?!", Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi benda hitam itu.

Benda hitam itu terbang mengikuti Naruto, Tinggal beberapa Meter lagi benda itu mengenai Tubuh Naruto yang tengah menggendong Bayi berambut Orange tadi.

5 Meter.

4 Meter.

3 Meter.

2 Meter.

DUAAR

TAP

Naruto berhasil melompat kekiri sehingga benda hitam tadi mengenai tanah yang ada didepannya. Sesaat kemudian debu hitam yang mengelilingi Benda hitam tadi menghilang dan digantikan oleh sesosok Gadis berambut pirang panjang. Dan Juga dilengkapi sayap berwarna Kuning di punggungnya.

Gadis tadi bangun dari posisinya, dia kemudian membuka mata Blue Shafier yang tak kalah indah dengan milik Naruto. "Jadi Kau Yang telah mengambil Tuan Muda, Ya", ujar Gadis berambut pirang sambil berdiri tegap didepan Naruto dengan Nada Datar namun Tegas.

Naruto bingung, Dia kemudian menatap Bayi berambut Orange yang menempel pada punggungnya. "Hah?", tanya Naruto dengan nada bodoh.

Naruto kemudian mencoba melepas pegangan bayi itu pada punggungnya, Namun bayi itu hanya menggeleng beberapa kali sambil mencengkram erat baju sekolah yang Naruto pakai.

"Lihat, Sepertinya dia yang melekat padaku", ujar Naruto melihat Reaksi bayi berambut orange itu. Bayi itu mengangguk seolah-olah membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang itu malah menatap tajam Naruto. Dia kemudian memegang pinggang bayi yang menempel dan sedikit menariknya.

"Tuan muda, Manusia kuning ini tidak cocok menjadi orang tua Anda. Anda sebaiknya mencari yang lebih bagus dari dia", ujar Gadis tadi.

"Pppff. Bwahahaha. Lihat, dia lebih menyukaiku daripada denganmu Pirang", balas Naruto sambil tertawa lepas. Gadis tadi malah menarik bayi Orange itu terlalu keras, Tanpa mereka sadari, mata Bayi itu berkaca-kaca. Petir mulai keluar dari tubuh bayi itu.

PPPRRZZZT

"HUAAAAA", teriak Naruto saat listrik yang keluar dari tubuh Bayi itu mengenai tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia termenung sedangkan Bayi itu malah tertawa di punggung Naruto.

"Hei, sebenarnya siapa dia?", tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang ada didepannya. Pakaian gadis itu juga sedikit terkoyak, mungkin karena listrik yang bertegangan tinggi tadi. Bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tercengang. 'Lumayan buat anak seusianya', batin Naruto sambil memangut-mangut sembari mengusap dagunya.

BUAGH

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!", bentak Gadis tadi.

Naruto sedikit mengusap kepalanya, "Sakit Bodoh!", balas Naruto.

Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, "Dia sebenarnya Adalah putra dari Raja Iblis, Kurama-Sama. Dan aku adalah pelayannya, Gabriel", ujar Gadis yang bernama Gabriel.

"Ppfftt. Hahaha, sekarang sudah Modern Nona, mana ada yang namanya Iblis di dunia ini. Ayo, aku antarkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha, Aku yakin masih ada kamar kosong untukmu", ujar Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

BUAAG

Naruto kembali mendapat sebuah tendangan di perutnya. Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kesakitan akibat tendangan Gabriel tadi. "Kau gila Hah?! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?!", ujar Naruto membentak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku malah bersyukur kepada Mahou-Sama karena dia sudah membunuhmu", balas Gabriel.

Naruto mencengkram erat baju Gabriel. "KAU!?".

"Kalau saja kau itu laki-laki, aku sudah pastikan kalau wajah mulusmu itu bonyok", ujar Naruto. Namun Gabriel santai saja, dia bahkan tidak takut dengan ancaman Naruto barusan. Tindakan Naruto terhenti oleh tarikan dari Bayi yang bernama Kurama tadi, dia seolah-olah berkata 'Hentikan itu'.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya, dia lalu menatap Bayi itu. "Kau mau ikut denganku?", tanya Naruto. Bayi itu mengangguk beberapa kali kemudian melompat kepunggung Naruto. Namun Naruto tercengang, apa mungkin apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar? Tidak mungkin seorang Bayi bisa melompat dan langsung mencengkram Punggung Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat kerja Part Timenya, Ichiraku Ramen.

 **.o.O.o.O.o.**

"Datang lagi ya", Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan badannya. Pelanggan tadi mengangguk. Naruto kemudian memasuki Ichiraku Ramen.

"Fyuuh. Lumayan melelahkan Hari ini", ujar Naruto sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

"OtsukareSama Deshita", ujar Gadis berambut hitam panjang, dia adalah Ayame, putri dari pemilik Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi. Naruto membalas senyuman Ayame, "Hn, Otsukare", balas Naruto.

"Pelanggan Hari ini lumayan banyak ya", ujar Naruto. Dia kemudian menarik salah satu bangku yang ada disana kemudian mejatuhkan dirinya disana. Ayame ikut menarik bangku yang ada disamping Dan mejatuhkan pantatnya disana.

"Hm~. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan banyak pelanggan hari Ini Naruto-kun", ujar Ayame. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, hari yang cukup melelahkan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan bekerja lagi", ujar Naruto kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun", ujar Ayame. Naruto berhenti, namun Ayame malah lari kebelakang dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan tas plastik berwarna hitam. "Ini untuk makan malam-mu dan Ku-Chan[Kurama maksudnya]", ujar Ayame.

"Terimakasih Ayame-chan, kau selalu saja baik denganku", ujar Naruto sambil menerima plastik tadi. Ayame juga mengetahui kalau Naruto menemukan Bayi itu didekat sungai, dia sangat mempercayai Naruto dan juga mencint-menyayangi Naruto maksudnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, Dia kemudian melangkah kearah Ayame dan memeluknya beberapa detik dan melepasnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah Kurama yang duduk disamping tempat kasir. "Ayo Kurama, kita akan makan enak hari ini", ajak Naruto.

"Taa...buu.", sahut Kurama.

Dia kemudian melompat kepunggung Naruto, mereka kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar Ichiraku namun Dia berhenti diambang pintu lalu berbalik. "Sampai Besok Ayame-Chan", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

BLUSH

Wajah Ayame memerah seketika, dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Naruto, "Ya, sampai besok", balas Ayame. Dia tidak sabar ingin menanti hari Esok karena dia sangat menikmati setiap menit bersama dengan Naruto.

'Tidak berubah sama sekali', batin Ayame.

 **.o.O.o.O.o.**

Kini Naruto berada didalam Kamarnya, duduk didepan meja makan. Tapi entah kenapa Nafsu makannya turun. Alasannya? Simpel, Karena gadis pirang yang ditemuinya disungai tadi sore ikut bersama makan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mengecek makanan yang dimakan oleh Tuan Muda itu bernutrisi atau bukan. Ini semua merupakan Prosedur yang harus dilakukan setiap Tuan Muda makan", ujar Gabriel. Naruto malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau mau minta makan bilang saja, alasan saja mengecek makanan bernutrisi", cibir Naruto.

Gabriel tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, dia lebih memilih memakan yang diberikan Ayame pada Naruto tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, Kemana perginya orang tua-mu?", tanya Gabriel.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Dia sudah meninggal, dan dulu aku tinggal di Panti asuhan dan karena cukup umur Aku pergi dari sana. Oleh sebab itu aku mau merawat Kurama, agar ada yang menghiburku dirumah", kata Naruto panjang. Sebuah pertanyaan terngiang di kepala Naruto. Bagaiamana dia bisa tahu tentang Orang Tua?

"Hei, Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Orang tua? Bukannya Iblis itu tidak punya Orang tua?", Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, Aku melihat beberapa keluarga disini, jadi aku mengetahuinya", jawab Gabriel.

"Dan ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu karena kau merupakan Orang tua Tuan Muda", ujar Gabriel. Naruto mulai mendengarkan kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Gabriel.

"Bukan hanya Satu Putra Iblis di Dunia ini melainkan Sembilan", kalimat yang diucapkan Gabriel.

"APPAA?!", teriak Naruto.

Gabriel Mengangguk, "Sudah ada Delapan Bayi yang tersebar di Dunia ini", kata Gabriel.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya mereka semua kesini?", tanya Naruto. Gabriel malah tersenyum ala Iblis.

"Tentu saja Mereka akan menghancurkan kalian para Manusia",

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Athor Note : Gimana menurut kalian Fanfic yang ini, pasti lebih ringan bukan? Oh ya, Aku pasti Yakin kalau kalian sudah terbayang bukan siapa saja pemilik kedelapan Bayi iblis itu bukan? Mungkin itu dulu di Chapter 1, Maaf bila ada Typo. Alasan kenapa aku menggunakan Chara Gabriel, karena aku suka aja. Dia bisa dibilang, 'Lumayan'. Terakhir.**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
